Thus It Be
by DeathAlchemist
Summary: One martial arts trained boy. One telepathic girl. One changeling. One depressed hybrid teen. And one TOTALLY lost and confused alien. Sound familiar? Heres how it all began. RaeBB DUH. RobStar rated for language I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR BATMAN
1. i swear the rest will be better

First story. Don't kill me.

I'm too lazy to put much. I'm not even fully sure how to USE this thing...whatever. I have friends on the site, and I've been reading stories on here for ages….Whatever. Enough talk. More story. Thus It Be.

Dick Grayson walked leisurely down the street. He was surprised that Bruce had given

him the day off, but was enjoying it never the less. Continuing his stroll down the street,

Dick couldn't help but notice a slight shift in the shadows in a nearby ally. Thinking it

was merely a stray dog or something, (These were uncannily common in the lower area

of Jump City) he proceeded forward down the sidewalk. Before he could get much

farther however, the blaring (and highly annoying) sound of an alarm reached Dick's

ears. 'So much for my day off…' Dick thought to himself before rushing into the next

ally, carefully avoiding the one where he had seen the shadow.

"Hand over the money!" shouted a man in a ski mask at a helpless bank manager tied to

his chair behind the counter of his accountant's desk in the bank. The man in the ski mask

was taking careful aim at the accountant's head. (A/N this is SO classic….)

"Drop the gun," said a boy dressed in a colorful costume and a mask from the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the now befuddled robber.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Robin stated flatly. "Now put down the gun."

The robber, of course, had by now realized who this was. Realizing also, that he would be

in jail before he could say 'Batman' he grabbed the money and ran. (A/N I can't believe

I'm writing something this incredibly stupid…)

The bank managers stared in awe as Robin ran after the robber. But of course,

what idiot would rob a bank without backup? And that's exactly what the robber had.

Robin pursued the bank robber, but didn't quite realize just yet what he was getting

himself into.

It didn't take long. Robin had pursued the robber down two blocks and through an ally.

Robin had the robber cornered in the ally by a dead end, but instead of giving in and

putting his hands up, the robber just smiled. Smiled a wicked smile. 'This one's to the

penitentiary…' Robin thought to himself as the man just stood there and started laughing.

"I doubt you'll be laughing when you're in jail," Robin stated classically. (A/N we KNOW

he learned from Bruce now…) Robin jumped when the man pointed. He thought that the

he was going to shoot him or something. But no. The man just pointed and laughed.

Robin, finally realizing where he was pointing, turned around to see three armed men

blocking the only exit out of the ally. He was trapped. And he knew it.

"Be a good little boy and surrender," said an ugly tattooed thug with a pistol aimed at

Robin's heart. He had no choice but to agree. 'Why did I think I had the day off?...'

Robin thought now panicking. He raised his hands in the air signaling surrender.

"Good boy," said the thug.

"Bad dog," said a clearly female person in a monotone from seemingly nowhere. (A/N

mouthful….). A girl dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt suddenly phased out of the

shadows right before their eyes. Everyone in the ally gaped at the girl.

She had just appeared out of NOWHERE.

She held a form of what looked like black flame in her hands aimed straight at the thugs.

"Pretty girlie's gonna try to beat us?" said one of the thugs in a mocking tone.

"'Pretty girlie's not gonna do just that. She's gonna beat the crap out of you too," the girl

said flatly, clearly nonplussed by being called 'pretty girlie'. Robin didn't even see her

attack. All he saw was a swift movement, a black and white flash, and all of the men

were on the ground badly hurt. The girl was gone.

All I'm writing for now…school tomorrow……its 10pm where I am….whatever….I'll

write more soon. I write cliffies…but I update soon…or when I'm not lazy (not all that

soon) I'm getting my room painted tomorrow….so don't expect an update TOO soon….

But I'll work on it. I have the whole story planned out. So don't worry about that.

Ja Ne!


	2. chapter two Find

Okay last chapter sucked….XP it was so CHEESY…okay…now we bring in Raven. This still my first story…so DON'T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS! Cuz I know It does….i was having trouble with dividers. Still am…. I'll work on that…I'm still trying to get the hang of this….right…enough talk more story. Oh yeah…reading the last chapter over myself after I posted it….there were supposed to be numbers there….wow….i REALLY need to work on this….well. I promised a second chapter fast. And better. Here it is.

Dividerssuckdividerssuckdividerssuckdividerssuckimnotsureifimspellingitrightdivider

Dick ran down the street. He HAD to tell Bruce about this. Goth girls do NOT appear out of the shadows every day do they? Robin, thinking about this, ran even faster. 'Only a few more blocks..' he thought to himself. Running through half of Jump City after a fight was NOT very pleasant. He still had to reach Wayne Enterprises before (insert Bruce Wayne's butlers name here A/N anybody know what his name is? Lets go with or..oh crap I cant believe I forgot this….it was something that im gonna slap myself when you tell me….whatever.) locked up.

Coming up in front of the vast Wayne Enterprises building, Dick didn't even bother to stop. He burst through the door.

"Mr. Wayne! I found something! Hurry!" he yelled as he leaped up a flight of stairs.

"No need to shout," said a raspy voice from the next staircase. "I'm right here."

An young looking man, with slight grey streaks in his hair to prove that he wasn't as young as he looked stood on the staircase just above Dick.

"Sir, I think you should know what I saw as soon as possible…But a…private study would be better for this…" said Dick, his voice now reduced to something nearly inaudible and just above a whisper.

"Ah. I see," said Mr. Wayne professionally. "We'll go to my office."

Dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

"Do you see anything?" Bruce Wayne's voice hissed through a speaker into Robin's ear.

"Not yet," Robin said through gritted teeth, wincing at the loud voice in his ear. "I doubt this girl is going to stay in one place for a very long time."

"I know. But there is still use in checking anyway. If she's hurt she won't have gone far. Did you see any injuries on her?" the voice in his ear questioned.

"I didn't SEE anything. It was dark. She was dressed in dark clothing with her face covered by a sweatshirt hood. I couldn't tell. The only thing I saw was that she was anorexic looking. She's probably been living in the streets for a while. She wont have gone TOO far then." Robin explained before turning sharply into an ally. "I think I found her!"

"Follow her then!" Bruce said exasperatedly through the speaker.

The line went dead.

"Dick? Dick! DICK!" Bruce shouted into the microphone. It was no use. "I knew he would do this someday."

Dividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdividerdivider

Robin chased a shadow down through the ally. Reaching a dead end that the shadow just faded right though, he cursed. He walked away disappointed in the other direction.

He didn't get far before he heard an agonized scream.

"Cant I go ANYWHERE!" he yelled in annoyance to the air. Looking up, Robin had an idea. Jumping onto a fire escape, he leaped over the brick wall and looked down on a sight he would MUCH rather not see.

The girl lay on the ground broken and bleeding, a man with a gun and a knife stood over her, a maniacal glint in his eye.

"Drop the weapons and no one gets hurt,"

"Yeah if he drops the weapons she doesn't get hurt. That's why I'm not droppin' em!" the drunk slurred.

"No. Drop the weapons and I wont have to use force. So DROP THE WEAPONS," Robin said, now rather annoyed that the man wouldn't listen.

"You REALLY want me to drop them?" the drunk said with a twisted smile on his face as he held the knife over the fallen girl.

"Don't. You wouldn't." Robin said gaping through his mask at the man.

"I would," the man said maliciously. At this Robin attacked. He jumped to land on top of the drunk and grab his knife.

"No! I get it!" the drunk said as Robin twisted his arm behind his back.

"Then GO. To the authorities RIGHT NOW. If you don't I'll know. I check in with the chief of police every night. If you aren't in a cell tonight. I. Will. Hunt. You. Down. Now GO." Robin said. The drunk man ran as soon as Robin let go of his arm. He paused for a second while watching him go before remembering what he had been coming for. Turning around rapidly he saw the girl lying on the ground unmovingly. 'Bruce is going to kill me…' Robin thought gloomily to himself picking up the girl and getting ready to drag her all the way to Wayne manor.

Author comments

Okay…WAY better than last chap….next chap Rae wakes up. Bruce doesn't like her. And Robin packs up and moves out to fight crime on his own. Now…I have algebra homework and a French test tomorrow…I've REALLY got to go….but I'll update as soon as I can.

Ja Ne!


	3. SORRY! authors note and review replies

Okay….reviews…..loads of people hated the layout…I cant fix that…-.-;;;; and…yeah.

The cheesy stuff. I was laughing my head off at the cheesiness….i couldn't believe I

was writing it….the second chapter hasn't shown up yet…im sure this one wont…this is

just review replies…so…yeah…thanks for all the reviews! First story and I got a

lot….btw

This is NOT a rae/rob fanfic.. I cant help it look otherwise at the moment…rae and rob

really WERE the founders of the titans….im just gonna make it look like hes hitting on

her for now. I mean come on. It's the first GIRL hes ever had connection to. But don't

worry. I SWEAR this is a rae/bb fanfic. Im a shipper. Star is the last one to come

in….so…it might take a while…but bb comes after rae. So..dont worry guys,.. this is

NOT a rae/rob….youll get what you wanted. I personally hate the rae/rob

pairings…..blegh. anyway….im working on it…format sucks I know. So does everything

else…im working on finding out the problem…this is a new computer.,…so…im

working on it…please don't kill me and disregard the crappy format….thanks. ive got

school and sports so…I might not be able to get in TOO many updates…but its working

pretty well. I got one chapter in yesterday…another in today…and I just got this author's

note in….im working on the wording in chapter three.

Ja Ne! (please don't kill me. I have ski club tomorrow. I wont be home until nine. And

Im getting my room painted on Wednesday. Ill update as soon as I can…I might be

Tomorrow…it might be Thursday..ill work on it. I wont let you guys down!)


	4. Chapter three Wake Up

Okay….still trying to get the hang of this. But I decided to do this faster than earlier than I had intended. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Now… on with the story.

Robin dragged the girl's limp body down the sidewalk, praying that no one would see him. He looked both ways before running into Wayne Manor.

"Mr. Wayne! I found her!" he called as he entered the doorway into the hall.

"Shush. No need to yell. I'm right here," Mr. Wayne said calmly. Surveying the girl Robin carried, he frowned.

"She needs medical attention. Let's go," he said motioning for Robin to follow him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart rate monitor beat a little too slowly for Robin's liking. Bruce watched with a frown also, Robin noticed.

"You need to go to the prison and make sure that her attacker took your word. I'll watch her. Don't worry. Just go. You have duties anyway," said Bruce noticing Robin's worried glances, but still responding in his usual unsympathetic and professional business manor.

'That's Bruce for you…' Robin thought to himself gloomily as he and Mr. Wayne exited the Batcave.

The cave was silent except for a constant beeping. 'Ughh… Where am I?...' Raven thought, now thoroughly confused. All she could remember was running…running…a scream…red…and then black… This wasn't helping her at all. She still had to figure out where she was before she could get out. Cursing to herself, Raven slowly got out of the bed she had been placed on. Then she saw it.

Right in front of her, was a glass container. Inside, was Batman's costume. 'The Batcave…' Raven thought to herself, confusion taking over. "How did I get here?.." she wondered aloud. Standing up and walking around, she couldn't find any exits in sight. Mentally berating herself for being so stupid and letting herself get caught, Raven sat back down on the bed again.

Then she heard it.

The screech of metal on metal. Panicking, she jumped up and faded into the shadows in the corner. Unfortunately, her position didn't give her much view. She heard what sounded like a shuttle come to halt with a hiss. A few footsteps, and a curse. She did see one thing before she heard the shuttle take off again, and that was a panicked Bruce Wayne, clearly in distress at the sight of an empty bed.

Sorry…cant write anymore…its 10:30 here….and I'm REALLY tired….I'll write more ASAP…. And trust me THIS IS NOT ROB/RAE! And it will get a whole lot more interesting in the next few chapters….


	5. You dont need teens?

Okay…BB should come in the next chapter…so…ROB/RAE DIMINISHES! MUAHAHA! Okay…I'm done..wait…MUAHAHAHAHA! okay. Now im done. ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh yeah…disclaimer…forgot…I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYOTHER STUFF MENTIONED IN HERE. DON'T SUE ME AND DON'T DELETE MY STORY. IT SUCKS.

Raven tiptoed down the hallway, hoping desperately that no one would see her. She couldn't quite remember how she had gotten out of the cave, but all she knew was that she was in a large mansion, and she needed to get out.

'There HAS to be an exit SOMEWHERE in this infernal building…' Raven thought moodily do herself, as she ran as silently as she could through the hallways.

There it was. The exit.

Raven ran faster, but a man came out of the room next to her. This was it. She gave up trying to be silent, and full out ran for the door.

"Hey! Wait! G-" the man's voice was cut off as his head was engulfed in ebony energy. Glad for her distraction she sprinted out the door and continued down the street, hearing the calls of the man far behind her.

Stopping in an ally way, Raven panted heavily. All that running had worn her out. But there was something else wrong. She felt so dizzy and tired…. A red liquid was seeping from her wounded arm, but Raven was too dazed and tired to care. Slumping down on the wall of the ally, everything went black.

"Robin. Robin! ROBIN!" screeched a voice in Robin's ear.

"OW! What!" he said back, now annoyed by the voice coming through the communicator in his ear.

"She's gone," the voice of Bruce Wayne said solemnly.

"WHAT!" Robin yelled back, now running down the streets and ignoring stares from passers-by.

"She's gone. I went down to check on her and she had gone."

"I knew I shouldn't have left…" Robin muttered before disabling the communicator and smashing it with his foot.

"Look! It's Robin!" shouted a female from a crowd of people gathered in a group huddled over something just out of Robin's sight. 'Great… groupies.. just what I need at a time like this…" Robin thought angrily to himself.

"Robin! We need help!" one of the people in the mob shouted.

"You probably just want me to help you open your autograph book so I can sign it," Robin stated flatly.

"No! I swear! This isn't a trick! There's a girl…she needs help!" said one of the men in the crowd, pointing to the center of the circle.

"What?..." Robin said, trailing off. The crowd went silent, and they moved out of his way. It was the girl all right.

He picked her up again, but felt a slight shift. She was conscious.

"Can you stand?" he asked her.

"Yes… I think so," was her croaked reply. He set her down and held her arm around his shoulder to support her. The crowd continued to stare at the odd two limping down the street.

"Come on…we have to hurry…by now one of them will have called the press…" Robin said in a hushed voice, clearly worried that they wouldn't make it to Wayne manor.

"I can walk. I'm just a little dizzy… I'll manage. Where are we going anyway?" she said standing on her own. Robin didn't like telling her where they were going, but he whispered it to her anyway. To his surprise, she cursed.

"What's that all about?" he said giving her a questioning look.

"I think I got on the butler's nerves. I had to get past him to get out. Not many people can say they enjoy having their head encased in a bubble of energy can they?" she said in a monotone. Robin chuckled.

"Not really. But it's just up here. I'm sure he will forgive you…" Robin said.

As they entered Wayne manor, Bruce waited for them in the hall.

"You found her. Good. I suppose she knows then?" Bruce asked speaking to Robin and clearly pretending that Raven wasn't there.

"Yes…"said Robin, nervous about how his mentor would react.

"Fine. We'll treat her in the Batcave then." Bruce said, clearly rather annoyed that another person knew his secret identity now.

"Okay. You're done." Bruce said, finishing off the last knot in the bandages around Raven's wrist.

"So…Raven… What's you're story?" Robin asked as Bruce busied himself with putting away the rubbing alchohol.

"Some things are meant to stay with me. My life's story isn't one of them. Some things are meant to be kept a secret. My life story IS one of them."

"O…kay…" Robin said, clearly surprised by her blunt reaction. "Don't your parents wonder where you are? Or are they…"

"The one that should be alive is dead. The one that I wish to be dead is alive and stalking me. Ask no more. You won't be getting any answers," Raven said angrily, her eyes glowing a piercing amethyst.

"Oh… I'm sorry I asked. I'm prying at a matter that I shouldn't aren't I?" Robin asked, feeling guilty from starting this topic.

"Yes," was her only response. Quickly closing the manner, Bruce cut in.

"She needs a place to stay. She can't stay here," he said, glaring at Raven, but clearly addressing Robin.

"Why not? She has powers! She could help us fight crime!" Robin yelled at Bruce.

"I don't need anymore teenagers messing up my crime-fighting career!" Bruce yelled at Robin angrily.

"You don't need teenagers assisting you in crimefighting? Okay then. I quit," Robin shouted, glaring at his mentor through his mask. "I'm starting my own crimefighting team. And Raven is going to help me," he continued, looking hopefully at Raven, who looked shocked, but deep in thought by this statement.

"Right?" Robin asked Raven pleadingly.

"Fine," Raven said before standing up and glaring at Bruce also. Robin had to hold back his triumphant whoop of glee, so that he could maintain his serious and angry expression towards his mentor. But he still couldn't hold back his smirk.

A few minutes later, the two teenagers were a few blocks away, just inside the borders of Jump City.

"So…what exactly are we doing?" Raven asked for about the fifth time, still not quite positive if Robin had ANY clue of where he was going or what he was doing.

"Well…doing…we're starting a crime-fighting team…and as for where we are going… I know an old abandoned apartment building where we could stay. The only residents are a few gangs that party downstairs in the basement… I need to clean them out sometime…" Robin said, walking in the direction of an old, red brick, seven story, rung down, apartment building.

"Great…" Raven muttered, obviously not exited by the idea of living in this dump of an apartment with a bunch of gang members.

Shouts and the sound of breaking glass was heard from downstairs. Raven and Robin walked up a few flights of stairs before Raven suddenly stopped.

"What?" Robin asked after noticing that she wasn't following him.

"I'm going to clear them out. I need to prove to you that I can fight too anyway," she stated bluntly before stomping down the stair, Robin close on her trail.

"Wait! I've tried many times! I couldn't get them out! What makes you so sure you can?" Robin asked, trying to convince her not to do it. "Besides, in your present condition you shouldn't be fighting!"

"And you think I care.. why?" Raven asked in reply to his futile attempts at convincing her not to go.

"You…." Robin started, but was cut off as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Okay….leaving you there. I have no time for more. Next time raven drives them out…and BB comes in! if I work on it long enough…sorry for the wait. I was grounded for a while…and school work and reports came up…I didn't have a lot of time. I'm going to Pennsylvania tomorrow to help my aunt move out….. so don't expect me to update too soon. Ill definitely try to update within a short amount of time..and I swear…ROB/RAE DIES! You r/bb shippers are going to LOVE the next few chapters…MUAHAHAHA!


	6. ill post soon!

OMG…im SO sorry….i havent updated in about two months….apologizes numerous times im REALLY sorry… my comp crashed and everything went wrong…ive been in a depression sort of thing and….ugh…. everything just went downhill for me….im REALLY sorry…but don't worry….i AM continuing the story! I just need to type it up….i promise you guys a good long chapter…and the rob/rae dies too! Im SO sorry….things just went wrong…ill update asap….i have seven page research report due soon though….and I have loads of craud….to do….i repeat…IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! But I am continuing when I get the time…. My life currently sucks so….if I get the time ill do it tomorrow before lacrosse practice….if not ill update as soon as I can…


	7. chapter six FINALLY

Lol...i have a dollar in my sock….BUT I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! A dollar isn't enough for that….sulks

Anywho…I am SO sorry for the long wait….my comp crashed and all that….

So finally…HERE IT IS!

The sounds of shouting, music, and breaking glass reached their ears. Raven simply continued on and silenced the two guards with her powers. She motioned for Robin to knock them out.

Now in the party area, they could see about 50 or so ragged and drunk looking teens.

"This is too easy" Raven said smirking slightly. Robin hung back and simply wondered how she was going to take on all of them. He soon found out.

Only a few minutes later, to Robins astonishment, Raven had somehow managed to make all of them disappear, and lock them out of the building.

"How did you?..." Robin trailed off, gaping at the empty room.

"You don't need to know that." Raven stated simply before going upstairs to the place where Robin had been heading to before.

"So this is….headquarters…." Raven said, rather amused that their "headquarters" was only a run down apartment building. It seemed that every five minutes, another piece of paint would chip off, a window would shatter, or a wall would creak ominously.

"Well…only for now…Once we start fighting crime the mayor is bound to pay us SOME sort of reward…." Robin said, still keeping his optimistic attitude.

"I think we need a few more people to help…we need a team….it cant just be two of us…." Raven said, thinking about sitting down somewhere, but deciding not to, as she had no idea what might be living in that rug….

"But it was just two of us when Batman and I patrolled Gothem…" Robin said, rather offended that two wasn't good enough.

"That's because you were a sidekick. And I do NOT want to be a sidekick." Raven said, snapping the last sentence at him before he could make any comments.

"Okay, okay… we'll find someone else to join… I'll check newspapers in the library for articles on meta-humans or kids with special powers or something…."

"I'll look around town. The orphans and kids living on the streets seem to be the ones with the gifts. Take from a person with first-hand experience…" Raven said, trailing off and trying to fight back memories.

"Yeah…we had better go then…library closes in a few hours…and it'll be dark soon anyway."

Raven nodded and they both walked downstairs and strolled out the door, Raven in no particular direction, and Robin to the library.

Raven had been searching for almost and hour now, and it was starting to get dark. She was supposed to go back to the 'headquarters' after sunset. Just about to give up her search, Raven spotted something glinting in the shadow of a pile of rubble, that she supposed had once been a building.

Raven approached it cautiously, unsure of what she would find.

'_Damn this natural human curiosity…' _she thought to herself.

"GO AWAY!" a voice shouted, and the glint moved slightly.

" I SAID GO AWAY!" the voice shouted again, and the glint moved more, before a robot, or a human mixed with a robot walked out from where Raven had seen the glint.

"Who are you?..." she asked trying not to stare at his half robot, half human body.

"No one anyone care about….no one important…just a random freak…" the robot-man said.

Shaking her head, Raven replied, "On the contrary some people DO care. We, my friend and I, need someone like you to help us fight crime…. But…do you mind me asking….how did you get like this?"

The robot-man sighed.

"My name before the accident was Victor Stone… My house was blown up by accident…. I was the only one who survived…. Some scientists rebuilt me….but now I'm like this…."he said, gesturing to his metallic body.

"They call me Cyborg now… I don't bother keeping my real name…I was rejected from everything. School, sports, even my own family." He continued sadly.

"Well you wont be rejected by us. Come on…I'll bring you to your new home…yeah I know it'll be kind of….messy…and broken down….and stuff…but its home none the less…" Raven said, trying to be nice so that she could get him to join.

Cyborg simply nodded and followed her.

Arriving at the apartment building, they were greeted by Robin motioning for them to come upstairs immediately.

"Follow me." Raven instructed simply before running up the stairs, Cyborg following not far behind.

Upon walking in, they both saw a green boy sitting in the corner.

Okay…sorry to leave you guys there…but its 10pm and I have school tomorrow… 'night!

Ill try and get another chap. In within the week if school doesn't screw everything up.


	8. AHHH!

AHHHHHH! IM SO SORRY! my computer crashed again and I lost EVERYTHING! I lost the chapter that took me AGES to type up! It was gonna be looooooong……-.-;;;; it still is. I just need to retype it cuz I cant break through my last harddrive. I tried hacking the computer code but it was in a system lockdown. I needed an entirely new hardrive so im having some trouble posting anyway. Ill try to get it up ASAP! You guys have been waiting WAY TOO LONG! As my friend so 'kindly' pointed out to me ((SARAH! You IDIOT! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR NEXT CHAPTER FOR THREE MONTHS! **HURRY UP AND POST ALREADY!**))

So ill try and get it up soon. Sorry -.-;;;;;;;;;


	9. Chapter 7 FINALLY up

Urgh. Sorry for the MAJOR lack of update. My friends were REALLY irking me to get this chapter up. So you can thank them that I FINALLY updated. I had nearly forgotten that I hadn't put that chapter up…..it was already (mostly) written…-.-;;;;; ANYWAY….here's the chapter. ((reviewers and angry mob finally back off to read….right! RIGHT! RIIIIIIGHT, TAIA! ))

"Who is this?" Raven asked, eyes flicking back and forth from Robin to the boy.

"This is Gar Logan. Likewise, who's that?" he said nodding towards Cyborg.

"This is Victor Stone. He prefers 'Cyborg' though," she added.

"Oh. Nice to meet you….Cyborg…" Robin said, clearly fascinated by the technology that made up his body.

"Er….nice to meet you…too?" said Cyborg, clearly not pleased by Robins reaction to his physical appearance. Raven elbowed Robin in the side, muttering something about him being rude.

"Ow! Oh..right….er…sorry…." he muttered to Cyborg.

"Er….no problem…I get that a lot…." he replied darkly, looking down, seemingly finding his metallic feet fascinating.

"ANYWAY," Raven announced as loud as she could without yelling, "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Everyone else shrugged and sat down, Gar finally joining them from the corner.

"Ugh. Kindergarten all over again…." Raven commented. Gar flashed a smile at her. Raven didn't seem to seem to notice, but Robin did. ((Let's create some chaos in this. Say Robin originally DID like Raven. But he's pompous. He loses. LOOOOOSES. Mwahaha. …..pssst…..raven doesn't like him. So PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!...fricking cannibals….))

"I'll start," he said, still keeping a watch on Gar through the corner of his eye. "My real name is….well I probably shouldn't tell you that….so just call me Robin."

Cyborg and Gar stared at Robin for a minute. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"Wait…so let me get this straight….you're ROBIN? As in…BATMAN and Robin!" Cyborg questioned in disbelief.

"I WAS with Batman," Robin muttered, making it clear that there was to be no more discussion on his past. Raven decided to cut in.

"ANYWAY," she said for the second time that night, breaking the tension and saving the guys from a VERY awkward silence. "I'm Raven. Nothing more really to say to that."

Everyone simply nodded. Gar was next. He stared stupidly around for a minute before realizing that everyone was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Oh! Right….sorry….My name is Gar Logan….but that's not a cool name…." he said, his voice fading as he got to the last phrase.

"Hm. You're going to need a crime fighting name anyway….." Robin said, making Gar brighten up immediately. "What can you do?"

"I can change into animals…..its just kind of weird because when I do I'm still green…." he replied darkly.

"Oh…Well…how about….uhh…." Robin muttered, clearly lacking inspiration.

All four sat and thought for a minute about a cool name for Gar before Raven finally spoke up.

"How about Beast Boy?" she suggested, once again, saving the guys from silence.

"Yeah!" interjected Cyborg. "And BB for short!"

"Aww…..why can't I be Beast MAN!" the newly named Beast Boy whined, striking a pose and stressing 'man' in a deep voice. Cyborg and Robin laughed and Raven rolled her eyes again.

"Beast Boy it is then," Raven said. Beast Boy's pointed ears drooped and he sulked.

"Close enough…." he muttered.

"Right…well….My real name is Victor Stone….but I go by Cyborg now…" Cy said, changing the topic.

"See! Everyone gets a cool name! Cyborg! It's like in those horror movies!" BB leapt up and immediately started walking like a robot. "Where the robots take over the- -"

He was stopped by Cyborg tackling him and acting out the part of the 'evil robots of doom'.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy yelled out, but it wasn't quite as dramatic as it could be if the two of them weren't laughing the entire time.

THERE! Chapter for you. And I suppose it was about time. So……STOP BOTHERING ME! I'll try and get the next one up faster.


	10. i know i know it was a longass wait

Holy crap…I acctually updated at one point this year! Once again. Friends started bugging me. So its coming up. Im not apologizing for the lack of update this time. Partly because im an ass. Partly because I just don't DO sorry. (I lied the past few chapters. LIIIIIIIIIEEEEED! Im not sorry.) and also because my friend is an ass too. Anyway. On with the chapter-that-i-am-not-sorry-about-being-late-for.

* * *

Raven woke up on her blanket on the floor with a green face WAY too close to her own. It took her a minute to realize what was going on. But it probably would have been better for Beast Boy if she had taken longer.

"…..BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, immediately waking him up, and causing everyone else in the building to jump.

Beast Boy's screams, Raven's yells, and Cyborg's and Robin's laughter continued for the next few minutes until Raven really lost it.

"NEXT TIME YOU SLEEP OVER THERE! AND IF I GET PREGNANT YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" she yelled, Cyborg restraining her with some difficulty as she was constantly trying to zap out his systems with her powers while yelling her lungs out at Beast Boy who was currently hiding behind Robin who was starting to fear for his own life as well.

"Raven, calm down!" he repeated, as usual, to no avail.

Lucky for all of them, a distressed scream managed, to the astonishment of the guys, to rival Raven's yells.

"What was that?..." Cyborg wondered aloud, glancing at the only window in the small apartment room they all shared.

"We're about to find out," said Robin matter-of-factly. "Titans go!"

Ruining the effect, the other three just stood there and stared at him.

"Wha…?" Beast boy was the first to ask.

"…." Raven half glared, half stared in mild confusion at Robin. He sighed in annoyance.

"We're the Titans. When I say 'Titans go' we go to the trouble."

This explanation was followed by two 'oh' s of understanding. … Sort of.

* * *

"ALIENS! ALIENS! RUN!"

Screams filled the streets now. The first scream had been someone with very good eyesight. Sure enough, there was a large ship hurtling closer and closer towards Earth by the second. Both Cyborg and Beast boy gaped. Raven and Robin simple stared, a bit incredulously.

"Uh…Titans go…" Robin said, somewhat unsurely, still staring at the ship. Raven was the first one to react. Kicking off from the ground, she headed in the direction of the ship, hands already crackling with black magic. Beast Boy stared for a few seconds before realizing that both Cyborg's and Robin's gazes had fallen on him. Quickly turning into a hawk, he followed Raven into the sky. Robin took out a few birdorangs and Cyborg raised his arm to point at the ship.

"What exactly are you doing?..." Robin said in curiosity, watching Cyborg's arm.

"Dunno, actually."

"… Comforting thought," muttered Robin, his head full of pictures of Cyborg's arm detaching and flying up to punch the ship. Shaking his head to clear these ridiculous thoughts, he took aim again.

Raven's magic had enveloped the ship before anyone had seen her move her hands or heard her mantra. Robin glanced back between Raven and Cyborg, but in the moment that his gazed focused on Raven again, a blue light shot up and exploded the ship, sending debris flying in all directions.

"SHIT!" he heard Cyborg curse. "I didn't mean to I swear!" Cyborg said nervously, glancing at Robin, expecting a berating for his stupidity, as the debris fell to the streets, causing panic amongst the by-standers. Robin simply stared at the arm that had gone from arm to plasma cannon to arm again in a time space of four seconds.

"Uhh….That's okay…just clear the streets before anyone gets hurt…" Robin said, still staring at the arm. Cyborg nodded and dutifully ran off.

Beast Boy, who was dodging the falling debris made a dive towards the ground to see what he should do. As he dove he heard a yell from behind him.

"AZARATH METREON ZYNTH—" Raven was cut off as a piece of debris hit her square in the small of her back, driving her right out of the air, and the air right out of her body.

"RAVEN!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy yelled in unison. Beast Boy turned his dive right back up into the sky as he rapidly changed into a Pteridactol. As Raven continued to fall, Robin prepared to catch her as she fell. In his panic, the best Beast Boy did was nearly grab Raven's sleeve, but it tore off before he could do anything. With a panicked screech, he dove again. But it was too late. She was two feet above the ground when Cyborg caught her, as Robin petrified and frozen to the spot. Beast Boy landed on the ground and immediately transformed into a human again.

"IM SO SORRY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was so scared I missed….and…and I made it worse too…" he said, glancing with horror at the cut he had produced on Raven's arm when he tried to grab her sleeve. Falling to his knees, he continued to apologize profusely, now nearly crying.

"It's okay, BB. She'll be okay….Robin?..." Cyborg turned to Robin, adjusting Raven's position in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Robin stood rooted to the spot, staring at something that seemed to be lying on the ground next to several pieces of splintered metal.

"There was….something IN that ship…."


End file.
